The Secret Lives Of Nobles 黒執事
by Manacled Heart
Summary: Coming soon.
1. Ballroom Trickery

No one admires the rich and famous more than the poor and unknown, and servants of all eras have admired the rich masters they attended; fawned over the garments they wear and longed for just one day, no…one second in their shoes. Hand in hand with this admiration came a sense of jealously and contempt, thus spreading the disease known as gossip, which was the sharpest weapon in a servant's arsenal.

A little know rule that few servants knew was that a noble's life was not always perfect. For the lives of nobles were shrouded in clandestineness, intimacy, lies, lust, fear and most of all…rules. Being a noble meant one was constantly shackled to an invisible set of laws that did not plague the lives of servants and in truth nobles are the slaves of a refined culture where there is no escape, and you serve you them until you die…

**

* * *

**

**THE SECRET LIVES OF NOBLES**

**Ch. 1**

**Ballroom Trickery**

**

* * *

**

"Demons?" Ciel said softly. "They do not exist of course, and even if they did, they couldn't exist on Earth because if God exists it doesn't make sense that he would permit such creatures to wander unrestricted. So it really all comes down to whether you have faith in God."

"I believe in God," Elizabeth piped up softly from her chair. Her servant was reading her terrifying stories of demons and evil driven creatures before bed. Which is why she had come to Ciel with the question, do demons exist?

"Good for you," Ciel scoffed leaning back in his chair. "You should fire your servant if they are saying things that frighten you."

"But, they could…they could exist," Elizabeth said tenderly.

"Look, demons are a simply a scare tactic used by the priests to fill their pews with guilty souls who feared their inevitable end. That is how the legend of demons was born…"

"…" Elizabeth still looked scared. "Is that why you do not attend church?"

Ciel had no time to worry about creatures of fantasy, and he had no time to hear of Elizabeth's nightmares, nor her hounding him on not attending a regular church service. "Go home Lizzy, fire that servant and get some rest."

"But…Ciel…"

"Do not argue," Ciel said sighing. "You are much too old for bedtime stories anyway. I am sorry, but I have things to tend to."

"…" Elizabeth got to her feet and shuffled home doing as Ciel had asked. Though the nightmares continued…

* * *

A few weeks later the Middleford manor was stirring that evening as young Elizabeth Middleford prepared for a ball. A night of what should have been filled with joy and dancing and laughter was going to instead be filled with…you guessed it…rules.

Rule one, dress to impress.

She wore a gown of bright colors with white almost cream colored lace. Her shoes were made of shiny leather, and her ponytails tied with ribbons, and her hands...they were gloved in white.

Rule two, remain at the right arm of the man escorting you.

Ciel was a wonderful companion for any party. He always seemed to know everyone and would inform Elizabeth who everyone was when she didn't know.

Rule three, dance at least one dance.

No party likes a dull guest, and not dancing is an insult to the host who took much time in preparing the musical entertainment for the evening.

Rule four, socialize with the guests.

It is important to be social and greet everyone you meet.

Rule five, greet and thank the host.

Of all the people you must speak with at a ball they are the most important.

Then there were the rules just for her as a young lady.

Rule six, don't steer your eyes towards higher classed men.

As her servant would often tell her, "Better women than you have fallen pray to the flashing eyes and smooth talk of those rich and powerful men." It was like quicksand to fall for one because you could never get out. Your only option is to sink further and further until you are lost forever.

Rule seven, stay with the crowd and don't be steered away.

"Women are weak," was something else she was often told. "They can be stolen easily and one would have little hope in finding them again." With the evil people that roamed the world it was best not to stray too far from the protective arms of loved ones.

Rule eight, never refuse a drink though be leery of what you're given.

Drinks can be tainted, but it is socially unacceptable to refuse a drink. So it is best to be cautious.

Rule nine, never refuse a dance but always approve it with your escort.

It is rude to go off dancing with random men at will. Be sure not to do so to often and make sure your escort approves.

Rule ten, leave only with your escort.

Only harlots leave without the men who brought them. Do not smear your family name by being promiscuous.

Rule eleven, do not make a scene.

Making a scene is not only unseemly but rude to the host and or hostess. You are a woman. Remain quiet, and speak only when spoken to.

With so many rules constantly on her mind it was quite a feat to maintain her happy-go-lucky demeanor, and she often forgot rules in an effort to be herself. Though she always seemed to manage it, and now…she was ready.

"I'm coming!" Elizabeth called to her servant's shouts.

Taking the stairs two at a time she reached the bottom landing where her servant Mr. Adias stood. Not far off was her fiancé Ciel who stood dressed in noble cloths holding a cane in hand.

* * *

It took a little over an hour to arrive at the ball. Ciel stepped down from the carriage staring up at the large estate before him, and immediately he held out his hand which Elizabeth took willingly using it to support her as she climbed down from the carriage.

They entered the mansion and servants escorted them to the entrance doors leading to the ballroom. Elizabeth and Ciel stopped at the entrance where the announcer asked for their names, which Ciel whispered hurriedly.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his young fiancé Lady Elizabeth Middleford," the announcer called.

With that Ciel and Elizabeth descended the stairway.

Ciel did not enjoy parties such as this, but it was an opportune time to make connections and build essential relationships that were vital for his station. It was even more important that he show the other nobles that his age meant nothing as many doubted he could hold the positions he did at only twelve years of age. Ciel did so enjoy proving people wrong.

"Look, look over there it's them," said Baroness Evaine as she stood at the side of the parties' host.

"Who?" he asked turning.

"You remember, Earl Phantomhive, he just over there with his young fiancé."

The host smiled at the sight of the young Earl as he stood posing rather importantly at the side of a little blonde haired girl.

"Just who is he exactly?"

"Some ten year old little upstart who thinks he can play with the big kids," she said, every syllable reeked of jealously. "Quite awful really, his parents are dead and he lives alone with his servants in this large manor. He has inherited quite a large number of companies as well, not like they matter much. They are_ just_ toy companies. But still…they bring in quite a profit."

"I am sorry, but my mind fails to see what has you so upset," the host said adroitly.

"He has done nothing to deserve his wealth, just sits back and lets his inheritances shine fortune down upon him," she snapped before taking a sip of her brandy. "He keeps it all to himself as well, and does not invest a dime."

"Sorry," the host said once again. "Are you irritated because he is wealthier than you? Because he has denied you advances? Or because he holds a higher station in society, one he has earned by birth where as you have gain yours through marriage…"

"I never said I asked for a loan—" Baroness Evaine said slightly taken aback.

"You did not need to Baroness, it was quite obvious. Would you excuse me?" the host said politely as he excused himself from the conversation and made his way over to a woman who was laying delicately on a fainting couch with a glass of wine in hand. Her blue ball gown was fanned out over the couch, and her gloves had a shining silver hue to the material making the blue stand out in them even more.

"Good day to you Sebastian," she said smiling.

"To you as well Paula," he answered.

"See anything you like?" Paula asked gesturing lightly to the crowd before them.

"Yes, I believe so," Sebastian answered.

Across the ballroom floor Ciel and Elizabeth stood side by side as couples danced. The songs and the time flew by and Elizabeth grew more and more impatient with each passing second.

"Ciel…um…." It was inappropriate for the lady to ask the boy to dance. Though it seemed Ciel wasn't going to ask her anytime soon.

"Are you thirsty?" Ciel asked.

"Uh…yes…"

"I shall bring you something," Ciel said and with that he headed to the side of the ballroom where the drinks were laid out. It was typical for servants to bring them their drinks but Ciel wanted an excuse to get away. He knew well what Elizabeth wanted, but…he hated dancing…and aside from that…he didn't know how.

"My look at you," said a voice from behind Ciel. He turned eyeing the man who stood before him.

"You are?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," he answered.

"Oh," Ciel sighed putting on his business face immediately. "Pleased to meet you Archduke Michaelis I am—"

Ciel held out his hand in greeting. A handshake was important because it told Ciel a lot about the person. If the grip was tight it meant they were overbearing and authoritative. If it was loose they were weak and nervous…easily manipulated. Sebastian had taken his hand before he had finished speaking, and had interlaced their fingers swiftly turning his hand so the palm faced up. "You are Ciel Phantomhive, the only heir to the Phantomhive estate, and the child who has been clinging to my mind for the past hour."

"What?" Ciel snapped already getting upset that the man had not yet released his hand. He did not like being touched.

"You have offended me, Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian said, his words were scolding, but his voice was charismatic. "I find it rather impolite of you to have such a sweet wall flower at your arm…did you not even consider inviting her to dance?"

"Tsk," Ciel spat pulling his hand free. "It is no matter of yours."

"Ah, but this is my ball, and I shall not stand idly by while a woman is rejected by her selfish and juvenile fiancé. So if it suits you, I am going to request that young lady to accompany me in this dance."

"Excuse me!" Ciel barked slightly put off.

"You're excused," Sebastian said immediately walking over to Elizabeth and taking her hand.

"My lady, will you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me," Sebastian asked kindly.

"Oh…um…well. See I am here with…"

But before she could say anymore the Nobleman had pulled her out onto the floor dancing with her a perfect waltz as the two spun around the floor catching the eye of everyone in the room. Ciel stood at the side insulted and fuming.

Elizabeth stared into the face of her dance partner. Wide eyed she noticed how unusally red the tall man's eyes were.

"Amazing isn't he?"

Ciel turned to find a woman in a blue ball gown standing at his right. She looked down at him smiling.

"Hello, my name is Paula," she said removing one of her gloves she held out her hand. "Paula Michaelis, that man there is my husband."

"Pleased to meet you," Ciel said rather rudely.

"I believe it is customary when a woman holds out her hand, that you politely place upon it a respectful kiss," Paula said smiling.

Ciel glared at her for a second before sighing. He took her hand kissing it lightly, though tossed it aside rather quickly. Paula beamed replacing her glove and pulling it up her arm.

"Do forgive my husband he can be…rather forceful at times."

"So it would seem," Ciel answered.

"Tell me…tell me about your sweet little fiancé," Paula said softly. "What attracts you to her?"

"A betrothal," Ciel answered bluntly.

"Oh, I see."

"As long as we are being so personal," Ciel said rudely. "What attracted you to your husband?"

Paula smiled innocently, "An alias."

Ciel raised an eyebrow just as the music concluded and the guest applauded. Paula whooshed away in a swirl of blue fabric disappearing in the crowd, and Ciel felt his temperature rising.

"Ugh," Ciel sighed touching his forehead realizing almost instantly what had happened. His eyes immediately scanned around for Elizabeth and he spotted her talking to Sebastian off to the side of the dance floor.

Ciel headed her way immediately catching a glimpse of Paula at the refreshment table. With her glove missing, she slide the back of her hand on the rim of the glass before beating him to Elizabeth's side.

"Here Lady Elizabeth," Paula said softly holding out the glass. "You must be thirsty after that dance."

"Oh yes, thank you. AHH!" Elizabeth shrieked when Ciel knocked the drink from her hand having it shatter on the ground. The servants immediately rushed to clean it up.

"Ciel! Why did you—"

"Your insolent temperament knows no end I see," Sebastian observed imperturbably. "Come, perhaps a tour of my collection will calm you."

Immediately he wrapped his arms around Ciel's shoulders leading him away. Ciel had already succumbed to too much of the drug that he was too delirious to object.

"Ciel wait!" Elizabeth called only to be blocked by Paula's arm.

"Now now little one. Sebastian is going to show him his assortment of swords. It is quite a collection but I assume they shall be speaking of boy matters which a young girl like yourself would find horribly dreary."

Paula looked down at her handkerchief which had inexplicably ended up on the floor in the only puddle of the drink that remained. She knelt down picking it up. "Oh dear," she said softly. "A little seems to have spilled upon your face darling."

She took the cloth wiping it across the girls pink lips.

Off at Sebastian's collection he left Ciel at the doorway as he waved his hand to the room at large. "Before you is my collection, swords and axes and other forms of weaponry from across the seas as well as across time. Do you like it?"

Ciel gasped collapsing into the wall behind him.

Sebastian turned, his eyes narrowing a smile spreading across his face. "You are feeling weak I see…"

"Just what has she given me?" Ciel asked fuming. Ciel reached over to the sofa beside him and he fell upon it his knees having given way.

"It is my desire to observe you more extensively, and I cannot do so if you are conscious," Sebastian said captivatingly, loving how Ciel was growing weaker by the second. "I shall see you in the morning Ciel Phantomhive."

"You…bastard…" Ciel gasped his eyelids finally becoming too heavy to keep open and he fell into nothingness…his whole body seemingly melting into the cushions.

This was the manor which held those belonging to the house of Lived (Lie-vead). A noble house…of demons… The occurrences taking place within the stone walls of the building was a mystery to the common public. Though what took place behind these walls were terrors of unspeakable evil…and it was within these walls that young Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the sweet Lady Elizabeth Middleford found themselves imprisoned.


	2. Our Demon Captors

Insult, to treat with gross insensitivity, insolence or contemptuous rudeness. In the lives of nobles there was even an etiquette to insulting someone. To simply state a plain insult such as, "You're stupid," or "You're ugly," was really nothing more than an insult to yourself and your own intelligence. Insults were to be shrewd, concealed. Keeping ever present the air formality but expressing your disdain all the same. The better hidden your insult the more clever you were, and if your clever enough. You could an insult directly to a nobleman's face without them even realizing they were disrespected.

**

* * *

**

****

**THE SECRET LIVES OF NOBLES**

**Ch. 2**

**Our Demon Captors**

* * *

Sebastian smiled at Ciel who laid on his bed imprisoned in a state of delirium due to the drug. He walked to the child's side leaning over him removing his own tie which he tossed to the floor admiring his prize.

"What an exquisite soul this insignificant shell holds," Sebastian said softly. "Still, what a handsome vessel it has been placed in…"

Sebastian's gloved hand touched the side of his face gently, and Ciel let out a small gasp at the touch still quite unaware. His eyes flickering for a mere moment revealing the handsome cerulean eyes he possessed.

"Absolutely exquisite," Sebastian repeated smiling even more enjoying the helpless state the young Earl was lost in.

The soft clanking of heels met his ear and soon after the swooshing of a gown. A moment after that Paula stood at the doorway still dressed divinely and looking rather excited.

"Sebastian," the voice from the door said softly and he looked up. "What do you think?"

The noble rose to his feet heading over to Paula. "He is amazing, and with a little raising he will be perfect."

A streak of surprise shot across her face. "My my my… the pickiest demon to ever grace hell has found a soul that suits his palate?"

"I think I just may have. His soul is quite unlike any I have sensed before," Sebastian said grinning.

Paula seemed far too eager to remain still for long and sure enough her voice surged from her like a teapot ready to come off the stove. "So, I've found someone too. Elizabeth is by far the sweetest purest soul I have ever sensed in my entire existence…oh…she's just…are you listening?"

Sebastian had nonchalantly strolled over to the boy and seated himself beside him staring down as he breathed lightly. Sighing Paula walked over wrapping her arms around the bedpost. "Us demons all have different tastes. I like sweet, innocent and delicate souls… What's your poison Sebastian? What draws you to him?"

"Would mind summoning Grell for me?" he asked Paula completely ignoring her questions before lightly caressing the child's face once again. Ciel's hand immediately came up slapping his hand to the side. It had been an impulse reaction because Ciel was not fully coherent as of yet.

"I have a toy I would like to play with as well you know," she scoffed furiously but left to do as she was told all the while cursing Sebastian's selfish nature.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered softly forcing the boy to look at him. Ciel's dark blue eyes kept closing almost as soon as they opened, and he softly groaned before turning away. Sebastian smiled getting to his feet as Paula entered the room.

"He's on his way…what do you want Grell for anyway."

"I wish to view his cinematic record; a soul like this is not made at infancy."

"You called Sebastian!" Grell asked strolling into the room his grin as wide as ever, his clothes as red as blood. The demons had come to know this as his most favored style, as they had never seen him wear anything else. "Oooh! Who is the child?"

"Ciel Phantomhive…the Queen's watchdog. I wish for you to show me his cinematic record," Sebastian explained.

"Uh…You know I would do anything for you Sebastian. But…I'm not permitted to show the records to others besides the soul itself."

Sebastian sighed, walking over to him in to strides. He placed his hand under Grell's chin shoving him against the wall tilting his head up. "Now Grell, just what would I have to do to get you to do this one little task for me?"

Grell's grin grew, "I could think of something…"

"Hello," Paula said furiously from across the room. "I do not have all day. There is a sweet little toy waiting for me in my room that I would like to get back to. Could we move this along?"

Sighing Grell set out to work exposing the boy's record for them all to view, and soon it took up the whole room. Every inch.

"Aw," Paula exclaimed at the records of Ciel as a young child. The images showed the days of his youth where Ciel was cute…innocent…adorable… Everything Paula was attracted to.

Sebastian watched scene after scene nothing in particular jumping out of him until he noticed the scene of Ciel pinned to a stone platform.

"Hold it there," Sebastian ordered Grell who enlarged the scene where the inconceivable torture of Ciel Phantomhive was revealed before them and during the process of the… "show," Paula cringed beside Sebastian grabbing his arm.

He turned to her. She was easily the most delicate demon in hell, but still there wasn't much that could faze a demon. So to see her act this way at the record of this human's torture was something that interested him greatly, and he patted her hand telling Grell to end the record. The film flew back into the child's chest; a small groan escaped the child's lips.

"Torture that can make even a demon cringe," Sebastian said smiling. "Incredible."

"I have to go, I cannot do this…my toy is waiting for me and really do not wish her to rise without me present. Good day to the both of you," and with that Paula hurried from the room.

"Well, now that we're alone," Grell said grinning. "Sebastian, how about you give me what you promised."

"I do not believe I have ever promised you a thing," Sebastian said. "Now if you will excuse yourself from my home…it seems my new toy is about to awaken."

"Aw…Sebastian…you said…"

"Next time get it in writing Grell," Sebastian said walking over to Ciel and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Now leave."

Grell sighed before disappearing into nothing.

"Wake up Ciel," Sebastian said softly pushing back the child's bangs.

* * *

"There you are my doll," she said rushing over to the bed where young Lady Elizabeth laid her blonde tresses down from its pigtail gliding across the pillows around her.

"Come now wake up sweetie, it is time to play," Paula said pulling the girl to a sitting position and kissing her forehead softly.

Elizabeth opened her eyes blinking a few times. "Where…"

"You are here little one, in my bed chamber. You took ill at the festivity and I brought you up here to repose."

"Oh…I do feel…off…"

Paula immediately headed over to a commode and pulled out the drawer removing from it a small flask of liquid. She brought it to Lady Elizabeth holding it to her lips and telling her softly to drink. Without question and certainly without a second thought the girl opened her mouth allowing Paula to pour the liquid between her lips.

"There, now you will feel much better," Paula said placing the top back on the flask. "Pray, what is your age dear girl?"

"Ladies never give their age," she said childishly.

"That rule applies only to timeworn and elderly grannies, now…your age?"

"Thirteen," she peeped softly.

"Thirteen?" Paula repeated smiling.

"What is your age?" she asked innocently.

"Ladies never give their age," Paula said smiling. "Would you mind terribly if I were to brush your hair?"

"Brush my hair? What for?" she asked.

"Oh…no reason. I just do ever so enjoy my hair to be brushed…I assumed you would enjoy the same amenities as I."

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes and Sebastian's face came into view above him. Abruptly he sat up immediately succumbing to vertigo, thus he collapsed back onto the bed groaning in anger and frustration.

"Are you well?" Sebastian asked softly moving to touch his face again only to have it slapped away.

"Do not touch me so easily!" Ciel spat the memories coming back to him. "What did you—"

"I merely observed you more thoroughly," Sebastian said quietly. "You are quite a catch young Earl."

Ciel groaned turning away. His thoughts were still swimming, and he didn't seem able to concentrate on one thing for too long.

"I have inspected your mind meticulously Ciel, pray you permit me to observe your vessel at present," Sebastian whispered enticingly as he leaned lower towards him…only…

*_Click_*

Ciel held in his hand a gun pointed straight at Sebastian's heart. "I told you. Do not touch me…"

"How cute, though your aphephobic nature is tiresome," Sebastian said taking the gun from him faster than the bat of an eye, and in response he pointed the gun at Ciel's temple. "I advise you Ciel Phantomhive…do not give me motivation to terminate your life, because unlike you, I do not require the aid of a gun to do it."

"…"

"Speechless…to think Ciel Phantomhive has been rendered speechless."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are Ciel Phantomhive the first born son of the Phantomhive family, and heir to the estate. You are the child betrothed to Lady Elizabeth and you are the child who has endured a torture that makes demons cringe."

"Get off me," Ciel demanded furiously.

"Why?" Sebastian asked teasingly only angering the child more.

"Because I demand it!" Ciel retorted immediately.

"What you demand makes no difference to me. I'm not a very altruistic man I fear, and generally I get the things I desire, and what I want is you. You from this day forth are going to be my slave."

"Not likely," Ciel spat his mind still swimming out of control, but he was set and determined to stay in the present state of mind.

"Oh…you think so?" Sebastian said smiling. "Allow me to prove you wrong."

Suddenly the whole room went dark and Ciel could not help but scream as an indescribable agony overtook his eye.

* * *

Elizabeth gasped upon hearing the cry and rose to her feet causing Paula to drop the brush she was using to comb her hair. "That sounded like Ciel!"

She rushed to the door only to be caught at the last moment; Paula's arms encased her holding her there from behind.

"He is alright little one, do not concern yourself with him."

"He sounds injured, I have to—"

Suddenly Paula's lips met her neck kissing it softly. Only she did not feel what one would expect to feel from a kiss, but instead a searing pain that caused her to cry out in anguish.

* * *

Two screams sliced through the nights silence awakening young Alois from his sleep. He sat up looking towards where Claude was staring out the window. "Master what is it?"

"…"

"What was that sound?" Alois asked again, though the demon didn't move. "Will I have some new friends to play with in the morning?"

"…you just might…" Claude responded. "Now go back to sleep."

Alois laid back down immediately falling back into a slumber shortly after. Claude continued to stare out the window at the moon above. _So, at last they pick slaves for themselves as well_…

Claude had had possession of Alois for quite some time, the last two hundred years to be a marginally more accurate. Those last two hundred years had passed in a haze for the demon, and since demons were only permitted to commandeer one soul at a time with their emblem he would not be able to acquire another until the one he had was killed and in truth…he was growing bored with his soul.

* * *

Ciel laid there winded, the pain had begun to recede but only just.

"What have you done to me?" Ciel gasped.

"I have done nothing more than steal your soul for my own devices," Sebastian said smiling. "Nothing shall remove you from my side so long as you wear my emblem."

"Your what?" Ciel snapped immediately rushing to the mirror on the other side of the room, he moved aside his bangs noticing his eye no longer looked like an eye at all. Instead it was glowing and purple. The once stately cerulean eye now lost forever with only its twin left to remind him of what had once been.

"You cannot take something I have not given you!" Ciel snapped furiously at the foul mark his eye had received.

"Of course I can," Sebastian said softly. "It is called pilfering Ciel. It means to take without permission of the proprietor. Some synonyms are stealing, theft or—"

"Do not lecture me on my own tongue I have used this language since infancy!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "How uncouth. Do you think your rank affords you to give offenses such as those?"

"I am leaving," Ciel exclaimed immediately heading to the door.

"You're welcome to attempt it," Sebastian answered as Ciel found the door to be shut tightly, and the knob to be unyielding.

"Let me out," Ciel demanded turning back to Sebastian to find a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at them, and in surprise he collapsed into the door. Eyes wide and mouth agape in shock. "Who are you?"

…_what are you? would have been more appropriate_…

Sebastian smiled. "Your master…now bow before me."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I enjoy them...**


	3. Imprisoned Day 1

One could not hope to be a noble without reputation. It was by far the most important thing a noble possessed. Were he to lose it, he would become much the same as slime…dirt…a peasant. One sure fire way to lose this valuable possession was to deal in shameful acts. Drug dealing, assassinations, sleeping around…

**

* * *

**

**THE SECRET LIVES OF NOBLES**

**Ch. 3**

**Imprisoned Day 1**

**

* * *

**

"Hell no!" Ciel snapped not prepared mentally to bring himself to bow before anyone least of all a demon.

"Come now it is a command. You must obey my commands. As my…"

"I am not _your_ anything!" Ciel snapped furiously.

Sebastian's lips split into a smile. He found the boy's resistance…cute…

"Bow Ciel…"

Ciel gasped finding his knees buckled and he fell so he was doggie style on the plush rug with his head falling forward.

"There…was that so hard?" Sebastian asked softly, and whatever enchantment that had forced him to bow broke. He jumped to his feet furiously.

"I demand that you—" Ciel began and in the blink of an eye Sebastian was less than an inch from him forcing him into the door.

"Ciel…you have no right to demand anything. If you wish something of me…beg me…beseech me…plead for my grace and mercy. That is the only way you shall get anything from me…"

Ciel sighed unable to believe this was happening! He turned away, only to have Sebastian's hand reach up touching his cheek turning his face back to him. "My first order to you Ciel… Never turn away from me…"

"Tsk…" Ciel sighed. He was going to lose everything. His status in society, his title, his family name…all of it would be destroyed by this demon if he couldn't find a way to escape. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then Sebastian laughed softly.

"Escape is quite impossible Ciel," he said grinning. Ciel gasped. He could read his mind. "Do not fret; you are much more valuable to me as an Earl. I will not let your title or name fall to ruin…"

"I do not believe you," Ciel gasped.

"Really," he said softly reaching behind him he grabbed the doorknob opening the door. "I suppose you shall just have to trust me. However…tonight I shall have to engrave the meaning of slavery onto your very soul…"

* * *

Elizabeth fell to the floor clutching her neck. "What…what did you do!"

She looked down at her hands checking for blood, she had thought for sure Paula had stabbed her neck.

"It is merely a little contract my love," she said softly bringing her over to the bed and sitting her upon it.

"It burns," she said clutching her hand to it.

"My apologies, it should subside soon little one. How about you get a bit of shut eye, and I will see you in the morning…"

"But Ciel…he…"

Paula smiled sweetly, "I told you, you need not worry about him… Please…sleep."

Elizabeth felt her eyes grow heavy and she collapsed backward onto the bed falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Let me go!" Ciel yelled furiously as he pulled at the chains at his wrists. Sebastian had attached one manacle to his right hand, looped the chain under the bed and attached the left. He would not be able to undo them himself.

"Calm down," Sebastian said. "I am not going to cause you harm…"

Sebastian smiled. "I am merely going see to what extent the damage of your torture was..."

He climbed onto the bed looming over top of him, as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"No! Stop it!"

Ciel had only the slightest freedom to move his hands as the chain was long enough to permit him to push Sebastian back slightly, but not quite long enough that he could touch his opposite hand.

Sebastian sighed. "I should have made the chain shorter. Have you the intent to struggle this entire time."

"Of course, I—" he blinked as Sebastian climbed off of him.

"Hhmm…" Sebastian walked over to a device on his night stand, as slowly he turned the small dial.

"What are you—?"

"Just something to calm you down," Sebastian said softly before returning to him. Ciel's shirt now unbuttoned he pulled it open revealing Ciel's chest.

"Stop!"

Ignoring him Sebastian looked down at his chest. He could see the remnants of the scars from his torture. He ran his hand over the scarred flesh causing the young Earl to shiver. Before he placed his thumb up to his mouth licking it softly before bringing it back down, Sebastian ran his saliva across one of the scars and it disappeared as easily as if he were wiping chalk off a chalk board.

Ciel stared down at his chest hardly believing it. Scars he thought would be there forever were disappearing…

"…" Ciel winced. "What is that…perfume?"

"Never mind the fragrance…"

Ciel sighed as he noticed his limbs growing heavy. _That fragrance_…_it's intoxicating me_… "Turn…turn the machine off…"

"Why?" Sebastian asked. "Are you not enjoying it? It offers the same effects as an aphrodisiac… I only mean it to calm you down hence why it is not on its highest level. Though you should not be feeling the effects this quickly… As it would seem, your body is more obedient towards me than you are…"

"Please…let me…"

"And you are already saying please… I like my fragrance more and more, I shall have to purchase some more from Lau next time we get together…"

Ciel's body felt warm, and was even beginning to ache. It was similar feeling to a sunburn. "I can't do this… I…"

Sebastian leaned down Ciel's lips were only barely moving at that point though no sound escaped them. Sebastian placed his lips by Ciel's ear. "I fear that there is no sound coming from your lips…such a fragrance impedes the brain's functioning for forming words accurately…but it will still permit you to moan for me."

Sebastian continued his meticulous work of making his scars disappear and Ciel's body found the touch soothing. "Ngh…"

"See…" Sebastian said softly. "I told you…"

Sebastian upon concluding his work leaned down kissing Ciel's forehead softly…soothingly… Ciel pulled away immediately with a moan of frustration at not being able to form appropriate words…

"Yes that must be annoying," Sebastian said before sitting up. He smiled adding, "Children in the early stages of infancy throw temper tantrums… Do you know why?"

Of course Ciel did not answer.

"It is the frustration of their restricted knowledge for their dialect. They find it difficult to express their desires to their parents as they try to form full sentences to express their needs. When they find they can't they become upset rather quickly…" he said softly. "Will you throw a tantrum as well… the urge to curse at me or even ask me to stop must be quite overwhelming…"

Ciel opened his mouth trying to form words once again, but all that escaped his lips was a soft sigh. He pulled at his chains in aggravation. How could a bit of perfume make something as easy as speaking become so difficult, it was a though he had completely forgotten how he used to form words.

"You may sleep here tonight. I shall inform your servants that you will be staying with me for the time being." Sebastian said getting up. Ciel shook his head furiously. "If you disprove of this idea please feel free to refuse my invitation."

Ciel winced turning away in exasperation.

"So it would seem you approve…" Sebastian said turning off the fragrance machine. "There should be enough scent in the air to keep you content…so do not concern yourself."

"…ah…ngn…"

"And about that," Sebastian added. "Your voice should return to you steadily as the aroma disperses… Goodnight young Earl."

Ciel glared after him as he left hitting the bed with his fist. Sebastian smiled as he closed the door. "Just like a child…"

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes. The room was so bright. Was it morning? Already!

She sat up quickly looking around. She was in Paula's bedchamber… How embarrassing. She got to her feet heading over to the door she stopped as she walked by the mirror. There was a symbol on her neck. "What the—"

"Oh you have woken. Wonderful, I was—"

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is the sign of our bond, it is the mark that tells all who see it I own you little one…" Paula said putting her arms around the young girl's shoulders only to have Elizabeth pull away. "What! No, you…you don't own me…"

"Oh but I do little one," Paula said. "I am a kind owner unlike most demons. I will be so very good to you little one."

"Demon!" she gasped. "You can not…be…"

Paula moved in a flash pushing Elizabeth down on the bed and was on top of her, all within the blink of an eye. Elizabeth had started to scream when Paula covered her mouth. "Shhh, little one. It is alright…You are in good hands sweetheart…"

Swiftly she leaned down and kissed her lips delicately, and then more fiercely as it continued. _No_, Elizabeth thought fearfully. _My first kiss…Ciel will never wed me now_…

Finally managing to pull away she pleaded, "Please, Mrs. Paula…let me go. Ciel is probably worried for me, and…"

Paula picked a strand of Elizabeth's hair placing it to her nose. "My dear, Ciel is with my husband. He has much more serious problems to concern himself with than where you are at…"

* * *

When Ciel woke up the smell of eggs and honey glazed ham met his nose. As well as Earl Grey tea. He blinked sitting bold up right looking around. This wasn't his room. The events of the previous night seemed to flash before his eyes. He looked down noticing the shackles were gone, and at his bedside table was the food he had smelled. Ciel did feel awfully hungry, though he could not risk it. It could very well be poisoned.

"I did nothing to it," Sebastian said softly from a darkened corner of the room.

"Wha..et…," he coughed as his voice was cracking. He placed a hand on his neck.

"Your voice should have returned by now," Sebastian said walking over to the tray he picked up the teapot of hot liquid and grabbed a small cup of honey putting them inside it. Softly he blew on it to cool it down then placing a hand on Ciel's chin he placed the cup against his lips slowly tipping it up. "Drink this…"

Ciel didn't argue at the prospect of his voice returning. He joked slightly on the rich drink at first, but then he tested out his name, "Phantomhive…" he whispered.

"There we are," Sebastian said smiling. "All better…"

"You bastard how dare you!" Ciel snapped. "I am leaving at once! Where is Lizzy!" Ciel spat.

"My, seems you really have your tongue back after all, but what a foul tongue it is… Perhaps it would have been better to leave the fragrance on."

"Do not play me for a fool!" Ciel gritted his teeth furiously.

"A fool, you are lot of things Ciel but a fool you are not," he said softly. "Now are you going to eat this? I worked diligently to order my servants to make this for you."

"Tsk," Ciel climbed off the bed. "I am leaving…"

"You are not," Sebastian said. "Please sit back down."

"You are not my boss, I do not have to listen to you," Ciel snapped he made to leave only to have Sebastian's arms loop around him.

"I am not your boss, I am your master and yes you do," Sebastian said and the next thing he knew he had been forced into an armchair where his hands were shackled behind his back and the chain was looped around the chair pinning him to it. Ciel took a few seconds to realize this as the movement had only taken a fraction of a second to complete.

"What…how…let me go!"

"Now," Sebastian said rubbing his hands together as he sat on a stool grabbing the breakfast tray. He cut a piece of ham free and held it up to Ciel's mouth. "Open wide."

Now he was being treated like a baby! "I do not re—" Ciel began. Sebastian took the advantage of Ciel's open mouth to cram the food in. Furiously he spat it back at him. Sebastian sighed…

"So you wish to play that game huh?" Sebastian sighed. "What a troublesome pet I have acquired."

"I am not your pet! Damn it! Get it through your head!" Ciel snapped no underlining tone of formality to his voice in the least now. "I'm not…I am just…Ciel…"

"Just Ciel?" Sebastian said softly. "You are what I tell you to be, when I tell you to be it… You refuse to eat your breakfast like a child. You refuse to be obedient like my pet, so now, you are to be my whore."

"You're what!"

Sebastian sat the food tray to the side and fell to his knees before Ciel, the young Earl being slightly annoyed that Sebastian on his knees was the same height as him sitting down…and his feet didn't even touch the floor. _Damn this…_!

"Please keep some civility in your thoughts," Sebastian said softly placing a hand at the side of his face and placing a chaste kiss on Ciel's cheek, which became two…then three, they were leading a trail down the side of his face to his neck, he was unbuttoning the button along the way. Ciel instantly felt a spike in his body temperature especially in the area Sebastian kissed.

"Don't!" he struggled which was quite a hopeless endeavor.

"Why not? I own you, your name, your rank, your soul," he ran the thumb of his left hand across Ciel's lips. "This body as well…I own every inch of you…"

"What gives you the right to—!"

Smiling Sebastian placed a hand over the eye with the contract, "That gives me the right."

"What if I do not wish to be contracted to you?"

"Ciel, for the last time, get rid of the delusion that you ever had a choice," Sebastian said before kissing his lips fervently. Ciel's gasp was muffled by his own mouth. He winced as he tried to pull his arms free yet again. These chains really hurt… Almost as soon as he thought this Sebastian pulled back, smiling. "I'll take them off I you promise not to fight me."

Ciel blinked. "I cannot promise that…"

"Hhmm…then suffer," Sebastian said before kissing him again…

Ciel pulled away. "Damn you…"

Sebastian smiled looking down. "My that does seem uncomfortable…"

Ciel turned away embarrassed at the way his pants had grown rather tight. This only made the demon smile more as he placed his hand there causing friction.

"Wha, don't do that!"

"Why not? It must be uncomfortable, shall I relieve you?"

"No…just…ngh…" Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes and Sebastian stopped immediately and with a flick of his finger the chains fell loose. "I think you could use a bath… I shall send one of my servants to direct you to it immediately."

"Wha…" Ciel blinked at the man's sudden change of action. With that Sebastian left the room closing the door behind him.

When Sebastian looked up he saw Claude standing there. "Good morning," Sebastian said cheerfully.

"Just take him already, I do not understand why you are waiting…"

"He has been through enough in his life, to just take him would cause him to hate me. I would prefer that he worship and desire me. I must take this slow to achieve that desired result…"

"Just what kind of a demon are you?" Claude snapped.

"A demon not like you," Sebastian said before turning to summon his servants.

* * *

Ciel was escorted by a woman who didn't speak to a room where he could take a bath. The room was made of stone and there was a large space in the floor that was filled with water. Ciel removed his clothes climbing into it. The water was nice and warm. _Probably heated by the very fires of hell_, Ciel thought seething. It was odd though, this tub was huge! Why would they have such a large—

There was no more time for thought as he heard someone yell, "Canon Ball!" and then… SPLASH!

Ciel whipped the water from his eyes and blinked. There was someone else in the tub with him. A blonde headed boy turned around grinning. "Hello!"

Ciel blinked. Who the hell…

"My name is Alois," he said before diving under the water and then coming up very close to him. "Claude said I might have some new friends to play with, and you are here!"

"I am not here to play, and I am not your friend," Ciel spat. "Just…why are you in my bath!"

"Your bath? This is the public bath," Alois laughed.

"Public…"

"Have you not ever been in a public bath before?" Alois asked grinning. This is just the boy's public bath though, the girls have another one down the hall…

"I have to go…" Ciel reaching for his clothes, though Alois jumped from the water rushing forward and grabbing them. "Ha ha!" he laughed. "Come and get them."

He threw them across the room. Ciel was going to have to climb out to grab them now…

"You…idiot! Give them back…"

"Come get them," Alois snapped standing shamelessly without anything covering himself.

"I…you'll see me," Ciel retorted furiously.

Alois shrugged, "Who cares, you are seeing me now. We're both guys here so I don't see a problem…unless…"

He jumped back in the water. "Are you a girl?"

"What!"

"That must be it, you have to be a girl. I guess you just came to the wrong public bath… Aw… well tough luck. If you want out you'll have to show me everything!"

"I am not a girl!" Ciel snapped, "…and I am not showing you anything…"

"Alois stop torturing our new house guest," said a voice from the corner of the room.

"Master!" Alois chimed happily. Ciel turned to find another man. He was wearing long blue robes and wore glasses.

_Shit_, Ciel thought. This just kept getting worse and worse.

The man removed his robe and climbed in with them. Alois immediately swam over to him wrapping his arms around him, "Master are we going to play any games today?"

"Not today Alois we have a guest," the man said eyeing Ciel who was turned away blushing like mad. _These people_, Ciel thought. _They have no shame whatsoever_.

"We could invite him to play to," Alois said. "Ciel play with us!"

"I am no interested in anything you could want to play!" Ciel snapped only to blink a second later and find the man right beside him. Ciel swam back a few feet.

"I have decided you will play…whether you want to or not…" the man said dangerously his eyes narrowing…

* * *

"Oh wow!" Elizabeth gasped when she was taken to the kitchen. A large feast had been prepared with honey glazed ham and tea. Paula rushed forward pulling a seat out for her allowing her to sit.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said taking a seat though cautiously. Paula had recommended they get some food but she was going to be much more aware. She did not wish to fall for a trick like the one from the night before.

"So we have lots here, but if there is something else you would enjoy I would be happy to—"

"No," Elizabeth said. "This is fine…"

"Wonderful, I expect we might even see Ciel if my husband permits him to come to breakfast," she said softly.

"Won't he?"

"I should think so, but then again…that man is quite possessive over his things… He may just wish to keep Ciel to himself for awhile…"

* * *

Ciel found himself breathing hard. Was it just him or had the water gotten even hotter? He did not really want to play anymore…but…he had never back down from a game either…

"It is your turn Ciel," Alois said grinning.

Ciel looked down… he suddenly smiled. "Four of a Kind. Read them and weep!"

He laid his hand down on the floating card table.

"Damn it!" Alois snapped throwing his hand down he turned away sulking.

"Now now Alois, we must not be sore loosers…" his master said.

"I win," Ciel exclaimed proud of himself. He loved winning.

"Actually," Alois's master said laying down his hand. "Straight Flush…it would seem I win…"

"…" Ciel's little pride bubble seemed to deflate rather quickly.

"Now," Claude said. "For my reward, I want a kiss…"

"A what!" Ciel snapped as Claude grabbed his arm. "Just one, from you…"

"No!"

"Come now, you mustn't be a sore looser either," Claude said pulling him closer as the door opened and Sebastian entered.

"There you are," Sebastian said. "I was wondering what was taking so long…"

Alois smiled. "We played cards and my Master won!"

"Did he now?" Sebastian said smiling. "Ciel, we have to go now. You are going to get all wrinkly if you stay in there much longer.

Too late for that…

"Claude I would appreciate it if you would let go of him," Sebastian said smiling politely but there was an air of anger to his voice. Claude released him, and Ciel pulled back.

"C'mon," Sebastian said urging.

"Um…" Ciel didn't want to get out everyone would stare at him…

It was quite evident that Sebastian really could read his mind for he pulled a robe from off the adjoining wall and put it around him while he was still in the water before helping him out. "There now," Sebastian said. "All better…"

With that Sebastian steered Ciel from the room, leaving as Alois called out to him, "Play with me again sometime!"

"I don't understand," Sebastian said after listening to Ciel complaints the whole way upstairs. "If you did not desire anyone coming in why did you not go to the private path?"

"That is where your servant took me! If you had servants that could talk I would have been able to ask her."

"My my, how spoiled you are…"

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped, he felt tired…the heat from the bath had made him very sleepy. It was not like he had done very much. But Ciel was a very…frail child. So he tired easily…especially with his asthma.

Sebastian noticing this picked the young Earl up and carried him to his room where he laid him on the bed. "Take another nap Earl," he said. "I shall wake you in a few hours…"

Ciel had been far too tired to protest and found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Been forever guys! Sorry… :(**

**Though it's updated now…**

…**don't hate me… XP **


End file.
